The statements in this section may serve as a background to help understand the invention, but may not constitute prior art.
In the field of media-based project creation, there are many applications that assist users in creating media-based projects. Examples include applications to make photobooks, applications to design manufacturing parts, three-dimensional computer aided design software (such as AutoCAD), and a whole variety of other software applications and packages that have multiple pages, views, or complex navigation patterns during editing.
A common drawback with conventional media-based project creation software is the difficulty in intuitively seeing what operation will be undone or reversed when a user, who might have manipulated multiple views and navigated in multiple locations in the software, decides to undo an operation. Users must often repetitively undo and re-do an operation in order to see clearly what is being undone or reversed, wasting time and frustrating the users in the process.
It would be an advancement in the art of such media-based project creation to be able to easily, quickly, and clearly see what is being undone or reversed when a user performs an undo operation.
Therefore, there is a long-felt and unsolved need to make it easy and efficient for a user to undo or reverse editing operations in a complex media-based project.
It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.